end_of_days_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Strix Program
The Strix Program Founded to aid the Dreamwalkers with secondary tasks, the Strix Program was assembled from Eclipse Academy’s most accomplished students,and led by Drell’s childhood friend Vincent. The members of the Strix Program are brilliant but young, and each of them still has much to learn. Marco ' LG Male Human Summoner 6 17 years old. Born the youngest son to a minor noble family in Ylati, Marco first summoned his Eidolon when he was six. He was assigned a tutor, who fled when the Magebane revealed itself. He later traveled to Eclipse Academy to finish his education. Marco is kind and courageous, a natural leader, but secretly worries about his own lack of intelligence. He serves as the leader of the group when Vincent is doing his own thing (which is often), managing the other members and making decisions. In combat he rides on his Eidolon, charging to the front lines and dealing massive damage. '''Iona ' CG Female Half-Orc Investigator 6 16 years old. The daughter of a successful merchant, Iona is technically only 1/4th orcish, but is nonetheless proud of her more savage heritage. She was doing her father’s taxes by age four and could’ve lived a happy, successful life in the family business, but she chose to attend Eclipse Academy to pursue alchemy. Iona is whip-smart, practical, and straightforward, but has a burning desire to be liked by the people around her that sometimes gets in the way of her work. She serves the Program as a skillmonkey/negotiator. In combat, she flanks enemies and uses a rapier to devastating effect. 'Taldric ' CG Male Half-Elf Arcanist 6 ' 23 years old. An orphan with a little too much drow blood in his veins for comfort, Taldric was an outcast from birth in his native Aurum. He scraped by on the streets with luck, wits, and a few scraps of his prodigious magical talent, until he was able to pay for transport to Haramel’s academy. He was still a student when the academy closed down, but he stayed close-by until Drell reopened it. Taldric has an inferiority complex the size of the wilds, but is fiercely loyal and protective of his friends. His magic allows him to serve many roles, doing whatever needs to be done within the group. In combat he acts as crowd control and utility. '''Delphene ' TN''' Female Elf Witch 6 ' 102 years old. Delphene was raised by a small family on the edge of the wilds, one with an ancient connection to an even more ancient power. Delphene, however, was the first amongst her family brave enough to barter with it, and in exchange for…things, she received strange and mystical abilities. Her reasons for travelling to Eclipse Academy are her own, for it seems none of the instructors have much to teach her. Delphene is cool and collected, somewhat above it all. Secretly, she fears putting 100% into her studies because she’s not sure of what she would do if she did so and failed. She serves as the party’s surrogate mother, keeping them in line. In combat, she debuffs enemies with hexes, and occasionally picks up healing slack. '''Saffron ' NG''' Female Halfling Bard 5 ''' 23 years old. Saffron is supposedly the descendant of a famous Halfling hero, but you wouldn’t know it by looking at her family. They’re solidly lower class, eking out a living in Dnalgne’s capitol, and only managed to send Saffron to Eclipse Academy after years of scrounging and saving. They’re hoping on her to turn their fortune around, and she’s terrified she’ll disappoint them. Saffron is quiet, shy, and self-deprecating, a sentiment not helped by the fact that she’s the least talented member in the Strix Program. Nevertheless, she’ll do her best to pull her own weight. (She also has a huge crush on Marco, who is oblivious). Saffron generally serves as the party’s heart, reminding them that they’re all fundamentally good people. In combat, she buffs and heals, and sometimes helps out with her bow.